


Intimacy and Its Forms

by IceQueenOriginal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenOriginal/pseuds/IceQueenOriginal
Summary: Roman learns that intimacy is more than kissing.





	Intimacy and Its Forms

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing the next chapter for Tale as Old as Time, but I also wanted to write something for @sugarglider9603 and @ask-spiderverse-virgil Spiderverse AU so I picked the one-shot first. This is based on this post (And a couple others) along with “Turns out Being a Superhero IS Actually Really Gay!” by @hi-i-love-you-bitch  
> Also, there’s a section in Spanish, you’ll want to translate it. Enjoy!

Roman Marigold could handle a lot. He could handle his father’s passing. He could handle being a surrogate parent to his younger siblings. He could handle being the lead in any play. And he definitely could handle being a superhero.

So why was this one particular thing affecting him so much?

Roman knew that his boyfriend wasn’t the affectionate type. When they first started dating, you couldn’t tell by looking at them that they were dating. They would walk side by side but there would be a small gap between them. Slowly, it morphed into holding pinkies as they walked, linking their ankles together when they sat next to each other and just being in each other’s presence at every waking moment. Roman adored it. It was special, it was theirs and theirs alone.

Or so he thought.

The more he hung out with Virgil, the more he started…noticing things. Specifically, the way his boyfriend would interact with others. Well, two other people. Two other people who were not him.

The first time he noticed was at a movie night at Thomas’ place. Patton had decided to bless the apartment with his world-famous cookies and perfectly buttered popcorn. Logan, Virgil, and Roman waited impatiently for Thomas to return with soda. Four young superpowered boys can eat and what is a proper movie night without drinks?

Patton stuck his head into the living room with a smile “Who would like to volunteer to be my taste-tester for tonight?” Roman bolted to the kitchen so quickly that Logan rolled his eyes and Patton laugh.

Roman took a few bites of a cookie before declares “These are the best cookies that have ever been made!”

Patton giggled “Why thank you, Ro! I hope everyone else feels the same way.”

“Well, Virgil’s eating whether he likes it or not.” A grunt could be heard from the distance. “As for Logan, you can just dump him if he doesn’t like it.” Patton playfully punched Roman and the two best friends exited the kitchen.

It had been a great day for Roman. He aced a test he swore he was going to fail, he hit the high note at play rehearsal without destroying anything and Virgil bought him a hot chocolate. Now he was going to have a great evening with his friends and cuddling all night with his boyfriend.

As he took a step into the living room, he suddenly felt like someone just sucker-punched him in the gut. In front of him was his boyfriend sitting in another man’s lap. Not just any man, but Logan Quinn. They were in the middle of the couch and there was plenty of places Virgil could be sitting but no, he was in Logan’s lap.

Curiously, Roman made his way over and sat next to them. He turned his body so that he was facing them sideways. He smiled, ever the actor, and extended his arms. Both Virgil and Logan looked at him then at each other.

Virgil spoke first “What are you doing, Princey?”

Roman raised an eyebrow but his smile didn’t waver. “I’m motioning for you to come into my lap.” Both Logan and Virgil continued to stare at him “Oh as I supposed to ask first? Sorry. Virg? Care to cuddle with the most handsome man in this living room.”

Virgil chuckled “Thanks but I’m comfortable.”

Roman’s arms and smile dropped “Oh…”

Patton finished setting up the snacks and joined them on the couch. He leaned into Logan and Logan shifted over to him. Virgil scooted off of Logan and Roman’s smiled returned. He was sure now Virgil would cuddle with him now, especially since Logan and Patton were trying to see close their bodies could get without fusing together.

Virgil’s feet stopped an inch away from Roman’s leg. He had his knees bent. His head was still on Logan’s leg, causing Roman to let out a whine. Virgil didn’t notice, he had his headphones on.

Logan did “It’s nothing personal Roman, Virgil is just like a cat. He must choose you and that takes years.”

“Oh” was all Roman could say.

Why did he always had to get bad news in the living room?

Thomas suddenly burst through the door, arms filled with different soda. Roman immediately got up to help him, in an effort to distract himself. He even volunteers to get the cups even when Thomas insisted he didn’t have to.

When he returned, Virgil had moved again. His head was in Thomas’s lap with his feet on Logan and Patton, who was now fully in Logan’s lap.

With a sigh, Roman shifted his chair so that his back was to the couch. He picked up one of the abandoned pillows and cuddled with that. It a horrible substitute. It wasn’t soft like Virgil’s hoodie, it didn’t have his warmth and it definitely did not smell like him.

By the time the credits of the first movie began to roll, the horrible feeling in Roman’s chest became too much for him. He sheepishly got up and headed for the door

“Where are you going kiddo?” Patton called after him

“Home.”

Patton began to pout “Why? It’s movie night.”

Roman averted his gaze. He knew that if Patton got as little as a glimpse into his eyes, he would go full dad mode. Worse, now that Patton had the ability to know exactly what a person is thinking by touching them, the whole group would know what was on Roman’s mind. As much as Roman loved attention, he didn’t feel he deserved any for this reason. He would be mocked. Logan would probably call him being illogical and immature, Virgil would laugh and Patton wouldn’t understand. Neither would Thomas.

“I forgot I promised my mom I’d clean the house, plus I have a ton of homework.” That was enough to get Patton to go back to snuggling with Logan. 

Roman was right, none of them would have gotten it.

~

Roman stuffed his hand in his pockets as he walked through the cold night. He could see his breath but his drama club sweatshirt was enough for the young superhero. As he walked, he suddenly hated where Thomas’ apartment was located. Just a block from the spiderlings hangout was a street lined with nothing but restaurants.

Roman kept his head down as he passed the doting couples who were hugging, kissing, holding hands. All the things he wanted to do with Virgil.

His mind was so clouded that he nearly missed his spidey-sense telling him that he was about to bump into a man walking towards him. Roman jumped back and began to rattle of an apology when he locked eyes with someone else.

In the man’s arms was a young boy. He had big black eyes that stared at Roman curiously, to Roman he looked about 10 years old. He had tan skin like Roman and he clutched onto the man’s shirt. The man held the boy protectively and practically knocked Roman over when he walked past.

Roman turned and stared at them. He watched the way the boy leaned his head against the man’s and now the man kissed his head. Once they were out of view, Roman bolted to his home.

~  
Patton hadn’t realized his leg was shaking until Logan put his hand on it. He looked up and saw that Logan’s eyes were filled with love and concern that for a moment, he forgot about everything but Logan.

“Is everything alright dear?” Logan’s voice snapped Patton out of his daydream.

“Huh? Oh no, just…” Patton knitted his eyebrows together, his brain was still rebooting from the staring contest with Logan.

Logan leaned closer to him and whispered “Just what love? Tell me”

Patton smiled and leaned into Logan to hide his blush “I’m just worried about Roman”

Logan gently rubbed Patton’s arm “I’m sure he made it home alright and he knows better than to not text you when he gets there.” Right on cue, Patton’s phone vibrated. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

Patton bit his lip as he read the text. All it said was Made it home, see ya tomorrow. “That’s not what I meant Lo, I think something might be bothering him.”

Logan pushed his glasses up “Well if there was something amiss in his life, he would tell us. His track record shows a pattern of him being the complaining type.”

Patton chuckled and gently nudged Logan “Whatever you say Lo-Lo.”

~

Roman never realized how quiet his house was. His younger brother and sister, Jenni and Marco, were fast asleep in their rooms, not going to run up to Roman and tackle him with hugs. His mother and older sister Leslie were fast asleep but on the couch. Their textbooks and papers were scattered all over the floor, he made a note to clean it up in the morning. Roman carried them effortlessly to their rooms, no one stirred to acknowledge him. He made sure all four of them were tucked in before flopping onto his head, no one would come to tuck him in.

Roman lied before.

He craved more than what Virgil gave him. He wanted to put his arm around Virgil’s waist as they walked. He wanted to Virgil to sit in his lap and his alone. He wanted to carry Virgil.

He wanted it. No, he needed it. Because no one was going tuck him in anymore. Because no one was going to carry him on their shoulder. No one was going to sing “A La Nanita Nana” to him and his siblings anymore when they begged for it. No one was going to tell him stories about the buildings they helped build.

Not after that day.

~

Roman didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until his alarm was waking him up. He groaned as he rolled over and wince as his jointed cracked when he moved. He sat up and stared at himself in the mirror, flinching at his reflection. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and he probably should have showered before he went to bed.

Using his super speed, he was able to get into the bathroom just before Leslie. He used the sound of the water rushing over him to drown out her yelling outside the door. The water felt nice against his skin and for a moment, he was at peace.

Once he stepped out, the cold wind of reality hit him, literally and figuratively. He vaguely wonders if that’s a sign for something.

He walks to his room and opened his dresser. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to wear. He pondered wearing just a hoodie and sweatpants. That way no one would bother him, only looks of pity.

It must be that time of year again. Poor guy. He was so young when it happened too.

"Date prisa o vas a llegar tarde a la escuela". Roman’s mother stood with her hands on her hips in Roman’s doorway.

“Si, si.” Roman waved her off, hoping she would go and worry about his other siblings, like always.

Roman’s mother frowned “¿Que pasa, mi bebé?”

Roman shook his head. “Nada Mamá.” He paused, an idea coming to mind. He turned to his mother. Mamá, ¿cómo era papá cuando estabas saliendo?”

Roman’s mother walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders, a large frown present. “¿Estás pensando en tu padre otra vez?” Roman could tell she was worried about him. Roman should be grateful for that. He became the rock of the family after the accident, he didn’t seem to need comfort or care.

Roman needed to be a performer.

“No mamá, solo quiero impresionar a Virgil.” It wasn’t a total lie. He wanted to find a way for Virgil to be willing to snuggle with him.

Roman’s mother smiled and her eyes began to glow with nostalgia. “Me besó, retenida mi mano y juega con mi pelo.” The woman began to blush as the memories flooded her mind. Roman smiled at how after all these years, his mother was still in love with his father.

His mother took his hand “Pasión, esa es la clave del corazón de alguien. Debes mostrar cuánto lo amas. Eso no debería ser problema para ti, hijo mío.”

Roman smiled and kissed her cheek. “Gracias mamá”

Playfully, she slapped his shoulder “Ahora vístete, vas a llegar tarde.” She walked out of the room with a smile, which let Roman smile.

“Protégelos, hijo. Tú eres el hombre de la casa cuando yo no estoy allí.”

Roman walked over to his closet and smiled. He had to look his best today.

~

Virgil yawned as Logan open his locker. He completely forgot about the homework he needed to do for Monday and had to pull an all-nighter. It wasn’t his fault, he was having a really good time at the movie night. And wasn’t mental health a good enough excuse?

Logan rolled his eyes as he watched Virgil down a third cup of coffee. “I told you to start your homework on Friday so you would have plenty of time before movie night.”

Virgil waved him away “Hush, Pocket Protector. I’m still waking up…”

Logan was about to make another snarky remark when an arm snaked its way around Virgil’s waist. Before he had any time to process it or suppress the yelp forming, a pair of lips gently pressed a kiss onto a rather sensitive part of his neck

The culprit whispered “Hola Mi Amor.” into Virgil’s ear, making his shutter.

Virgil slowly turned to see his boyfriend with his gorgeous locks brushed out his face, wearing a freshly pressed red button up red shirt, which was open to reveal a plain white shirt, and clean black slakes. He was wearing a bit of eyeliner that somehow made his gorgeous eyes look bigger.

Virgil was definitely awake now.

Patton giggled as he made his way from behind Roman to Logan’s side. He hugged him. Logan tore his eyes away from the couple who were breaking all forms of the rules about PDA in the school to give Patton a quick kiss on the head so they themselves would not get into trouble.

Roman pulled Virgil closer. “How are you today mi corazón?” Roman gently kissed his cheek “You look tired, still beautiful though.” Roman gently nipped the sensitive spot, making Virgil shove him away. Roman whined but kept the distance between them.

Virgil flipped his hoodie over his head and pulled the string as tightly as he could. He was not equipped to handle this. Roman strolls in front of him and squats down. “Aww, can Virgie come out and play.” Virgil is tempted to smack the smirk off Roman’s handsome face.

Virgil let out a sigh of relief once the bell rang. He pulled down his hood and intended to power walk to class. He froze when warm and slender finger wrapped around his own. He looked up to Roman smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “May I walk you to class, Querido?”

Virgil felt his throat close up, this was way too much for him. But Roman’s hand felt so nice in his…Wordlessly, he nodded. They walked together anyway.

Roman smiled and kissed Virgil’s hand, turning the poor boy’s face scarlet. “Let us head off then, Stormcloud.” He turned to Patton and Logan “I bid you good day.”

Patton giggled and waved “Have fun you two.”

Logan nodded “Goodbye.” Roman turned to walk to his and Virgil’s shared class when he was stopped by: “And good luck to you Roman.”

Horrified, he turned to Logan. Did he know what Roman was up to? Did he know about what was bothering Roman? Was he going to make fun of him?

Roman gulped before turning to Logan “G-Good luck? For what?”

Logan pushed up his glasses before speaking.“Your audition.”

“Audition? I don’t have an audition today.”

Logan frowned “Oh? I apologize. Virgil informed me that when you have an audition, you tend to wear fancier clothes. Or as he put it ‘Get stupidly hotter.’”

Virgil glared daggers at Logan. He was apparently going to kill two people today.

Roman let go of the breath he was holding onto and chuckled “Ah, I see. No, nothing like that. I just want to dress up today for me.”

Virgil was about to scream. What did he do to deserve this?!

Roman gave Virgil a gentle tug before walking off to their next class. Roman leaned close to Virgil as he walks and faintly hummed. Virgil felt like he was going to pass out.

Today was going to be a long day.

~  
The entire day was too much for Virgil. In every class they had together, Roman would link their ankles together. He would walk Virgil to every class, hand in hand, even when Roman’s class was nowhere near his! What was going on?!

At lunch, Roman sat with his arm around Virgil and his hand on Virgil’s hip. Virgil refused to eat because he felt he was going throw up. Unfortunately, Roman took that as an opportunity to try and feed Virgil. If he wasn’t so shocked, Virgil would have stabbed him.

The worst was the stares. People swooning over how cute and romantic they were, people taking notes so they could “properly” romance their partners. And then there were the glares of jealousy or disgust. The only comment they heard was from Dolion but Virgil knew better. He could hear the whispers, the curse words, even if Roman couldn’t seem to.

Everyone has a breaking point.

As the group was waiting for Patton to come out of his last class, Roman draped himself over Virgil’s back and kissed him repeatedly. Virgil when saw Dolion laughing out of the corner of his eyes, he had enough.

Patton turned the corner when Virgil roughly shoved Roman off of him. Roman froze and his stomach dropped when he saw how angry Virgil was.

“Mi Amor?”

“Stop it! Stop it right now!”

“S-Stop…?” Virgil made his way over to Patton and Logan, hugging himself. His back was to Roman, making the poor boy looked down in shame.

Virgil gently put his head on Logan’s shoulder as he began to shake. Logan glared as Roman as he rubbed circles into Virgil’s back. “Virgil does not like to be touched, as his boyfriend you should know that.”

Roman’s head snapped up and he grits his teeth. “I know that Logan, I was trying to help him get more comfortable with me.”

Logan rolled his eyes “Oh well wonderful job doing that.”

Roman clenched his fists “Well some of us don’t have years of friendship to back us up!” Roman slap his hand over his mouth as everyone, including Virgil, turned to look at him.

Virgil raised an eyebrow “Wait a second, are you jealous Princey?”

Roman did his signature offended prince noise. “What? NO! I don’t get jealous.” All three of his closest friends gave him the exact same look “I’m not jealous, I just…noticed that you seem to give Logan a lot more affection than you give me…”

Virgil felt his lip tug into a smirk. “So you were jealous.”

Roman sighed “I have to go to play practice…” Roman walked off.

“Kiddo wait!” Patton called after him desperately. They always walked to their individual clubs together. Roman ignored Patton’s pleas, making the smaller boy lean into his boyfriend and plays his bracelet.

“He didn’t turn around…”

Logan rubbed Patton’s arm as sympathetically as he could. He could care less about Roman but he couldn’t stand the thought of Patton being upset.

“Do not fret Patton, Roman will get over this illogical behavior by tomorrow.” 

Virgil crossed his arms and pouted “I’m not letting him get away with this so easily, I’m going to be so distracted at dance class thinking about his stupid face.” Virgil felt his face getting hot, thoughts of Roman’s lips brushing against his neck rushed through his mind.

Logan, in an attempt to help Virgil back to reality, offered “If you would like, I can help you with your plans of punishment.”

Patton smacked Logan’s arm “You will not.” Patton turned and point accusingly at Virgil “And you will not either! He clearly feels bad, he doesn’t need to feel worse.” Patton wagged his finger at them, making the bracelets on his wrist shake.

Both Virgil and Logan nodded and spoke in unison “Yes Patton.”

Patton’s expression softens into a smile. “Great, now excuse me while I go to the culinary club, we’re making cupcakes today!” Logan watched his boyfriend run off with a smile before turning to Virgil and exchange their favorite look.

We are totally going to mess with Roman tomorrow.

~

Roman sat in his dressing room with his head in his hands. He lucked out that today was a dress rehearsal so he could pretend he was taking forever getting dressed. He truly felt ashamed of his actions.

Remy walked in and placed a coffee cup in front of the young hero. “You looked like you need this girl.”

Roman looked up at it and drank in wordlessly. Remy watched him in horror, silently praying to the coffee gods to forgive Roman’s cardinal sin.

Roman stood up as he slammed the now emptied up onto the table, almost crushing the cup completely. He took a second to control his breathing and powers before turning to Remy. “Thanks, Rem, I needed that.”

Remy tilted his glasses down “What’s gotten into you?”

Roman shook his head “Nothing…just a fight with Virgil.”

Remy chuckled “What? You bite him too hard while you guys were practicing fucking in the hallway.”

Roman chucked the empty cup at Remy who dodged it with such ease that Roman vaguely wondered if Remy had superpowers.

“Hey! Don’t get mad at me just because you can’t handle the truth.”

Roman flopped back into the chair and groaned. “I was just trying to be more affectionate. Sue me!”

Remy rolled his eyes “Girl, seriously? This is the man I lost the lead role to? Tsk.”

Roman turned to him, scowling “Just help me.”

Remy smiled “You know I will.” Remy sat dramatically on the table in front of Roman “Get ready because I’m about to spill the true tea.”

“Remy, I swear, I will throw something else at you.”

“Okay, okay, okay, calm down. Look, if he’s mad at you, just buy him a coffee tomorrow and apologize.”

Roman rolls his eyes “I should have known you would have said something coffee-related.”

“Well duh, if he rejects it, you can just give it to me.”

Roman stood up and said sarcastically “Thank you so much Rem, I wonder why I never came to you for advice before.”

Remy smirked, “It’s because you and the rest of the world cannot handle how great I am.”

“We have to get to practice…”

~  
Roman wanted to smack himself. He decided to take Remy’s advice which involved waking up earlier, attempting to make coffee while sleep-deprived and almost waking everyone up when he was looking for the coffee canteen the school gave out on the first day.

He would admit that he was proud that he got all that and got his younger siblings ready for school. His next challenge was in the form of a peppy but curious neighbor. Roman put on his best fake smile and walked up to Patton. He moved slowly to come up small talk in the event Patton asked him about Virgil’s outburst yesterday. He was not ready to talk about it.

Roman noticed Patton was wearing the unicorn hair clips that Logan have bought him for his birthday. Score, if I get Patton talking about Logan, he won’t even think about me. Roman felt a small tug at his heart at that thought but he didn’t stress on it.

Once he heard footsteps, Patton whirled around to see Roman, almost knocking the taller man back. He didn’t even give Roman chance to say hello “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Of course, I am Pat!” Roman struck one of his signature poses for added effect.

The fatherly friend crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “You know how I feel about liars Roman.”

Roman soften his smile “I know Padre, and I’m being honest.”

Patton scanned Roman’s face before responding “I was just making sure after yesterday with what happened with Virgil.”

Roman shook his head “Don’t worry about that, it ‘twas just a lovers spat.” Roman cringed internally when he realized he said ‘twas.

Patton giggled at Roman’s statement “Okay then Ro, don’t be afraid to talk to me when you’re upset.”

“I know Pat.” And he meant it, but Roman still wasn’t sure if he should act upon it. He decided to go with his original plan. “Nice hair clips, Pat.”

Patton blushed slightly “Thanks. Lolo bought them for me. He’s so sweet. He said he saw them and knew he had to buy them for me.” Patton held his hands together, against his cheek, as he gushed over Logan. They started on their path to the school and Roman sighed of relief. He could do this.

~

They were halfway to school when Patton noticed the coffee canteen. “Since when do you drink coffee?”

Panic rushed throughout Roman. He took a deep breath to steady himself before putting on his confident persona “Never, this is for Virgil. To make up for yesterday.”

Patton smiled “Oh kiddo…”

Roman chuckled “Yeah, I know what you’re going to say. It is a pretty great--”

“The best you could come up with is coffee?”

Roman took step back, placing a hand on his chest in distress. “Who are you and what have you done with Patton?!”

Patton tilted his head “It’s me, Ro.” Just to be sure, Patton touched his own face.

Roman took a step forward “Oh really? Then if you’re Patton, explain why you shut down my idea so badly.”

Patton shook his head while smiling “If you want to make it up to him, giving him a reminder that he can’t sleep might not be the best idea.”

Roman pondered this advice. “What would you suggested?”

Patton’s eyes glistened with creativity “A homemade blanket that he can snuggle with. Or! Or! Or! You could take him to a concert for a band he likes.”

Roman couldn't help but grin “Excellent idea Patton, you have me convinced.” Patton beamed with pride. “Now all you have to do is convince my wallet.” Patton began to pout, more playful than truly upset. Patton passed the time by biting the inside of his cheek, he needed to think of a counterargument.

Roman pat his shoulder sympathetically “I think I’ll stick with the coffee Pat.”

Patton gave him a thumbs up and they headed to the corner where they usually meet Logan and Virgil. Roman fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, a nervous wave rushing over his body. It slightly terrified him, he was unsure why he was afraid.

Virgil seemed to always bring out new emotions in Roman. It was terrifying as it was exciting. He wasn’t just Roman Marigold the actor or Roman Marigold the gayest of gays. Or Roman Marigold…dadless. He was just Roman.

Virgil brought joy to Roman, but he could also bring him pain. Something they both would realize too late.

Patton could tell that something was eating at Roman. His shoulders were slumped, his face was decorated with a frown and his forehead had creases. All things that were very un-Roman-like, Patton found it unsettling. So when a purple beanie came into view, Patton felt a sudden a wave of relief.

Perhaps, too sudden.

Virgil and Logan walked up to the preppier friends, hand in hand. They were both talking happily, Virgil had a big fat smile on his face. Roman felt the mental of the coffee canteen bend inward as he squeezed it. He hides it behind his back, attempting to make it ground him somehow.

Patton didn’t seem to be as affected as Roman for he hugged the two newcomers, making Roman cursed himself. Why do you have to be overly-sensitive?! It’s not bothering Patton, so why is it bothering you?! What is wrong with you?! Roman’s mind was so loud, he couldn’t even hear what the conversation that was making Virgil smile so much.

Roman forced himself to focus as they walked towards the entrance of the high school, noting that Virgil did not let go of Logan’s hand. He closed his eyes, to block out the world, and said “Virgil, I have something to tell you. Well, first…”

As Roman moved to present the coffee cup to Virgil, Logan moved for his backpack. Using his super speed, he placed a purple coffee canteen into Virgil’s hand. The canteen in broke under Roman’s strength. The coffee burned in his hand but Roman honestly couldn’t care less.

Virgil leaned against Logan’s side as he drank his coffee “What is it Princey?”

Roman looked down “I wanted to say I’m sorry for yesterday. I really am.”

Virgil’s eyes flickered to Roman and study his body language. On their way over, Logan and Virgil planned on holding hands or linking arms when they saw Roman the entire day. It was to show him how ridiculous he was being. That didn’t mean he wanted to hurt him. See that Roman was seemingly embarrassed made Virgil smirk “It’s alright sir Sing-A-Lot.”

Roman walked backward and threw the destroyed canteen. He wore a fake smile, not that anyone was looking at him. He stared at the canteen in Virgil’s hand. It was his favorite color, and it even had his name on it. It was personal, probably even a gift. How could he not have thought of that? He was supposed to be Virgil’s boyfriend. He was supposed to make Virgil comfortable. He was supposed to make Virgil happy. He was supposed to be good enough.

But he wasn’t.

The warning bell unintentionally snapped Roman back to reality. Logan wrapped his fingers around Patton’s and for a moment, Roman prayed it was over. His dreams were dashed when Virgil wrapped his arm around…Logan’s waist?! He had never once done that to Roman. The sight was his downfall. 

As the trio walked forward, Roman stood in place, eyes looked onto the ground. Patton looked back at him and Roman turned to face the other direction. Patton tilted his head concerned “Aren’t you coming with us, Ro?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just take my old shortcut. Big test” Roman ran off, his tail between his legs. Or that’s what Virgil perceived it as, ever so slightly missing the tears forming in the corners of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Virgil laughed hysterically as his arm dropped to his side. “Oh, that was amazing. Did you see the look on his face?”

Logan smirked, “I did, it was quite enjoyable.”

If the hallway was not flooded with high schoolers, they might have heard the tapping on Patton’s sneaker against the tile floor. The young pastel boy was fuming and going unnoticed.

Virgil wiped the tear in his eyes away. “Oh, I so needed that. See ya guys later.” Virgil waved as he walked into his class. Logan was laughing to himself until Patton roughly pulled him into an empty classroom.

Logan felt a small blush form as Patton stared at him menacingly “Pat…?”

“You promised you were going to leave Roman alone! “ Patton aggressively poked Logan in the chest as he spoke. Logan looked away as Patton gasped in horror “I even gave you a brownie!”

Logan pulled on his collar, sweat was forming on his forehead. Logan had only seen Patton get this mad at bad people, never him. The look that was embedded on Patton’s face was not for the faint of heart. Logan used one of Virgil’s breathing exercises to regain his composer before responding “I apologize, Patton, I did not intend to upset you with my actions.”

Patton huffed “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to! Poor Roman must be so sad right now! And in his favorite class too!”

Logan shook his head “Falsehood, we did not intend any malicious towards him. Virgil wanted to figuratively ‘teach him a lesson’, to quote his statement from last night.”

Patton scowl seemed to get worse “Oh and how are you two playing on ‘teaching him a lesson’ exactly?!”

Logan had no idea air quotes could be threatening. “We were only going to hold one another and speak mostly in inside jokes.”

Patton huffed “Well what a wonderful time of year for you two decide on this! Or did you plan to kick him while he’s down?!”

It only took Logan a moment for the realization to hit him like a truth. “Oh…well…if it does make you angry at me…” Patton sent a sharp glare at Logan. “And if it truly upsets Roman…I will stop and work to regain your trust and faith in me.”

Patton placed his hand over his light pink pants. “Do you mean it this time?”

Logan nodded “ I swear on my life.”

Patton’s angry demeanor dropped and squealed happily as he threw his arms around Logan’s neck. “Yay! Thank you so much Lo-Lo!”

Logan finally was able to relax and gently kissed Patton’s head “You’re welcome dear, now we must hurry if we are to make it to our next class.”

Patton looked at the time and gasped “We’ll never make it in time.”

Logan smirked and gently lifted Patton bridal style. “Don’t worry love, I’ll get us there.”

Patton’s face turned dark red. “T-Thanks hon.”

Using his superspeed, Logan easily got them to their class. They were even able to steal a quick kiss.

~  
Roman’s day was a blur. His insecurities kept picking on him the entire day. Strangely, at least to him, none of his teachers seemed to bother him about him about it. Virgil spoke to him kindly in their shared class but it was the small talk they both despised. Guess it’s my lucky day today, he thought bitterly.

Once the fourth period of the day rolled around, he felt his face get hot from anger and he became blinded by tears. He raced to the bathroom, surpassing his top speed so no one could see him like this. He grips the sink, his head weighting itself down so he won’t look in the mirror. If he saw his red puffy eyes or the snot running out of his nose, he would feel even more worthless.

A tissue appears in his field of vision and Roman looked up to see Emile Picani’s toothy grin. Roman jump a few feet panicked that he was caught in this state.

Emile expression was not one of pity, but empathy. He extended the arm holding the tissue out to him like Hiccup held out his hand Toothless.

Roman tentatively took the tissue and rubbed his face clean.

Emile places a hand on Roman’s back “Let it out Roman, you don’t have to talk to me about it but do not keep it and let your feelings hold you back. Losing someone like you—“

Roman’s head shot up with a smile “Thank you very much for this tissue friendo, I am much better now. You always have the best advice, you should become a therapist one day.” Roman spoke as fast as he walked out of the bathroom. Emile shook his head before heading to his next class.

Roman accidentally back into the Sewing Club room where his eyes caught a discarded teddy bear. It was torn, missing an eye and looked like it had never been washed in its whole existence.

It was perfect.

Tossing it into the sink, he began to collect supplies for this masterpiece.

~

Virgil was having a good day so far. Not his best but nowhere near his worse. The good was he got a B+ on a test he didn’t study for and he wasn’t put on the spot by any teacher today, but the not so good was that he didn’t see Roman much throughout the day. He was grateful Roman wasn’t on top of him but he barely saw him in the early day and Roman was pretty quiet in the class they shared together. Roman responded when Virgil spoke to him but it was mainly one-word sentences.

Had he made Roman actually mad at him? He hoped not, it was just supposed to be a harmless joke. Oh god, did Roman hate him? Was Roman going to dump him?

Deep breathes Virgil. You’re overthinking. You can talk to him right now while you guys eat lunch and everything will be fine.

That thought put a smile on Virgil’s face, only for it to immediately drop when he saw a terrified Logan and the scariest version of Patton he had ever seen.

Patton was scowling, tapping his foot, and had his arms crossed. Three things Virgil would never expect Patton to be able to do.

Virgil gulped and made his way over “Am I in trouble?”

Patton’s foot tapping ceased, making the silence of the empty classroom they walked into deafening “I would say so.”

Virgil wanted to ask why, to make a sarcastic comment, to do anything but the dark aura that Patton was giving off made it impossible to even remember to breathe.

Logan knew that if Virgil didn’t say anything, Patton was just going to get angrier. So he cleared his throat and said: “Patton has informed me that our display this morning was a bit repugnant.”

“More than a bit I would say!”

Logan smiled softly. He couldn’t help it, Patton understanding the big words he used was his kink. Patton caught Logan’s eye and smiled back. All the anger left Patton as he found himself getting lost in Logan’s eyes

Virgil knew he was going to regret it but he cleared his throat. As he suspected, Patton snapped his head back and the nightmare fuel glare returned.

Virgil managed the stutter out “W-We didn’t m-mean any h-harm P-Pat.”

Patton sighed and spoke honestly “I know you didn’t kiddo but this week…it’s not the week to pick on Roman.”

Virgil tilted his head “This week?”

Logan pulled off his glasses “February 17, 2011, a freak construction accident occurred at 11:54 am. Not much more information was released except that it was on 51th Street and 10th Avenue so the roads leading there were closed, causing huge amounts of traffic, and it killed three workers and injured 13 people. One of the people killed--”

Virgil went pale “--was Roman’s dad.” Virgil walked to the far wall, saying nothing. Once there was no more room between him and the wall, he began to bang his head against it. He only managed to do it completely once before both Logan and Patton pulled his away.

“What has gotten into you kiddo?!” The fear dripped with every word

Virgil sighed “I’m punishing myself for what I did.”

Logan shook his head “This is a highly irrational response.”

Virgil shook his head rapidly “No, this is an accurate response. I completely forgot about the literal worst day of my boyfriend's life and added insult to injury by getting back at him for something he was probably doing because of what happened and now I’m a jackass who is speaking in a loop.”

Patton began to shake him desperately “Come on kiddo, snap out of it.”

Virgil grabbed Patton’s hands with this own “Pat, cut it out. You’re giving me a headache.”

Patton pulled his hands back and held them by his face “Sorry kiddo!”

Virgil sighed “It’s alright” stopping to bury his face in his hands “What am I going to do…?”

Patton became stern again “You’re going to apologize to him the second he comes here.”

Virgil nodded “You’re right.”

Patton smiled “Great, now we can go back being all happy and friends.”

Logan cleared his throat “Just one last thing to make sure no figurative stone goes unturned.” Logan turned to Patton and grabbed his hands. “I want to make sure that our display this morning did not upset you either, please be as honest as possible.”

Patton smiled and gave Logan a little shrug “I was more worried about Roman than to be jealous.” He squeezed Logan “But if we’re being completely honest, I was a tiny bit jealous.”

Logan smiled “Well I apologized and I shall make it up to you.” Logan placed his hand behind Patton’s head and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. A kiss so passionate that a small moan escaped out of Patton.

Virgil nearly burst out laughing as he could tell they forgot he was still in the room. “Wow, you’re a really good kisser, Lo.”

Logan responded by swatting the air behind him and kissing Patton more which in turn produced another moan from the shorter man.

Suddenly, the three froze, their spidey sense blaring in their ears. There was no screams or alerts that followed, but they still all mechanically pulled out their masks out.

Virgil looked between Logan and Patton “Do you think Roman’s…?” He didn’t want to finish his sentence. He knew how reckless Roman could be, especially if Roman thought he could handle something on his own

Logan ran to the window and opened it “Only one way to find out.” Logan pressed his bracelet to make his suit appear over his entire body and he jumped out the window.

As Virgil struggled to put on his struggled to put on part of his suit, he said to Patton “Remind me to yell at him to make the rest of us one of those.”

~

Roman smiled at the teddy bear in his hand. He not only was able to get the teddy bear completely clean but he made it an outfit. It was a simple red shirt and purple pants but he didn’t have enough time to finish it and make it to lunch on time.

Turning the teddy bear over in his hand, he practiced what he would say as he walked down the hallways. Hey sweetie, I made you something. Why? No special reason, I just think you deserve a gift every once in a while. 

He looked around the corner were Patton’s locker is, surprised to see that no one was there. Roman leaned against the locker, thinking nothing of it.

Then his spidey sense went off.

Roman immediately got into a defensive position, wondering what danger was nearby.

Then he heard it. A small moan from behind the door he was standing next to. Roman had to shove the teddy bear in his mouth to stop his laughter. All moans, except the ones that left the lips of his lovely Stormcloud, sounded the same to him an invoked laughter. It was all his older sister’s fault. A young Roman and his father caught her with a boy in her room and watching the guy running away from his enrage father is not a memory that can simply be forgotten. He felt bad for the poor souls that were about to get busted by him

“Wow, you’re a really great kisser, Lo.”

Roman’s world shattered right before his eyes.

He took a step towards the classroom when he heard the second moan. That’s when he started crying. Suddenly one of Thomas’ first lessons entered his mind: When your Spidey-sense goes off, get out there as soon as possible.

So he did.

He ran to the theater, the only safe place he knew. He knew it would be empty too, as he has to go there more than once on a bad day.

He panted even though he wasn’t out of breath. He walked to the center of the stage and put down the teddy bear he didn’t even realize he was still holding. The teddy bear seemed to weight a ton as Roman himself was pulled down by it.

He had a staring contest with the teddy bear, as much as he could with the tears blocking his eyes. The teddy bear turned into Virgil who watch him with utter indifference.

It angered Roman “Why him?! I’m your boyfriend! I’m the one who loves you! I would give up everything for you, I would do anything for you! So why him?! What does he have that I don’t have! I don’t get it! WHY HIM?! WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL! WHY WASN’T IT ME?!”

The Virgil in front of him didn’t respond, as it was a figment of Roman’s imagination.

That didn’t stop Roman “Why him?!...why...I’m going to scream…I’m going to scream!…I’m going to…AHHHHHHH!” The room shook, his sonic scream knocking over the set pieces of the next musical.

“Fuck.” Roman went to use his webbing to pick them up but his spidey sense told him to turn around. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw Mr. Bell was casually sitting in the auditorium chair reading over the script of the musical. He looked up as Roman turned around fully.

Roman spoke first “M-Mr. Bell…I’m sorry, I know I’m supposed to be at lunch…”

Mr. Bell smiled softly “Roman, the stage is your home, you know you’re always welcome to be on it whenever you need. And this seems to have improved your vocal range. But next time, don’t knock over my set.”

Roman began to blush from embarrassment “S-Sorry.” Roman ran and picked up the set piece, placing upright and in their correct spots.

“If that was your audition for the Spring Play, you got the lead role already.”

Roman chuckled weakly “Uh thanks but that was no audition…I just needed to..”

“Scream?”

“...get something off my chest.”

Mr. Bell frowned “How are you, Roman?”

Roman rubbed the back of his head with one hand and stuck the other in his pocket “Fine.”

Mr. Bell “Are you sure? I know the loss of a parent can be too much.”

There it was, the one statement he was attempting to avoid all day. The fact that it was close to the anniversary of his father’s death. Nothing else.

“I’m fine, I swear. It was years ago…”

“Yes, but the pain never leaves us, so you don’t have to pretend you’re okay when you’re not.”

Roman wiped his tears away “I guess I’m not as great of an actor as I thought I was…”

Mr. Bell shook his head “A good actor does not become a good by hiding their emotions, but by accepting them. It makes your acting more raw and genuine.”

Roman nodded absently, hoping that the conversation was over.

“So, do you want to talk about it?”

Roman shook his head “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Hm, alright but I can’t just let one of my best actors go while they are still upset. Let’s make a deal you sing how you’re feeling, just one song and then you can go.”

One of the things Roman liked about Mr. Bell was how fair the man was. Roman got a good role in his first play as a Freshman due to Mr. Bell looking at entirely at the actors’ and actresses’ skills. Roman owned the man this at least. He sat down as he tried to think of a song that would fully capture what was bother him. There was plenty of songs to choose from that were about fathers. Disney had a bunch alone.

But that wasn’t what came out.

“‘Cause every time I see you, it’s like all I am is see through. We were everything I know it, don’t want to miss it, record it. I adore you, I adore you, I adore you, I adore you…”

Because this problem had nothing to do with his father, it never did.

Roman didn’t continue singing. He felt embarrassed to be this vulnerable. He was supposed to be this rock, this strong man and yet he did not feel good enough to be with Virgil. He felt like he was too much for Virgil, that he was making Virgil want to stay away from him. He knew Logan didn’t think Roman was good enough for his best friends. Today just solidified it. Virgil didn’t think Roman was good enough, he probably waiting until he can get Roman alone to break up with him.

“I never heard that song before, what show is that from?”

Roman almost forgot Mr. Bell was still there. His face got hot from embarrassment “O-Oh it’s a…song by a drag queen…”

Mr. Bell smiled “Ah drag, a beautiful art form. Those lyrics were very alluring. Now, who is the one you adore?”

Roman look toward the auditorium door, he didn’t want to make eye contact. “My boyfriend…”

“Is this a relationship issue then?”

Roman nodded without really meaning to, he figured if he told anyone, it would be a teacher who didn’t know who Virgil was. “Yeah…I just don’t feel good enough for him…” Still, he didn’t have to tell any one person everything.

“A very common insecurity in relationships. The one thing you can do is understand that you are good enough. I’m sure your boyfriend will gladly tell you that.”

Roman turned to look at him and smiled “Thanks Mr. B”

He was too good at faking a smile.

Roman scooped up the teddy bear and walked past Mr. Bell and out the door. He was now dreading play practice.

Looking down at the bear, Roman figured he could just put it in Virgil’s locker, that way he could avoid talking about the kiss.

“ROMAN!”

Nevermind.

He turned to see Virgil, Logan, and Patton running towards him. They all stopped in front of him to pant and wipe the sweat away.

“You’re okay!” exclaimed Patton.

That caught Roman’s attention. “Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I be?” There were several reasons why but he wasn’t to know what they had to say.

Virgil answered “We were waiting for you to go to lunch and our spidey-senses went off. We didn’t see you so we thought something bad had happened to you.”

Roman blinked, his face unreadable “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Virgil tilted his head “Interrupt? What?”

“It’s not important, let’s just get to our next classes.” Roman turned around and walked off. Virgil looked down at the ground, sad that Roman was mad at him.

Patton decided to take matters into his own hands. Literally.

He grabbed Roman’s hand and gasps “He’s heartbroken, he’s confused and hurt. He thinks…you cheated on him?”

Virgil’s jaw fell to the ground “WHAT?! I DID NOT!”

Roman narrowed his eyes “I heard you earlier: ‘Oh Logan!’ You’re such a great kisser!”

This time all three of them stared at Roman shocked. It shocked Patton so much that he dropped Roman’s hand.

Virgil shook his head profusely “No! NO! NO! That was extremely out of context.”

Logan chimed in “Virgil is correct. He was mocking Patton and me.”

Patton’s cheek turns a bit pink “I may or may not have moaned.”

Roman begins to shake “Oh god, I’m so sorry…V, I’m so sorry. H-Here.” He puts the teddy bear in Virgil’s hands “This is for you, it was to apologize for my behavior yesterday but…oh god, I’m really sorry…”

Good job Roman, now you’ve made him hate you more, I hope you like being single.

Virgil looked down at the teddy bear, rubbing his thumb over the shirt. He threw his arms around Roman’s neck and hugged him. “God, you’re an idiot. But I love you so I’ll forgive you.” Virgil was mostly joking to lighten the mood. He even kissed Roman’s cheek to show how much he wanted Roman to smile.

See? You’re not good enough, he’s with you out of pity.

Roman hugged back, deciding he wanted to be selfish and soak up this moment.

Virgil continued “I’m sorry for this morning.”

Don’t be, you do deserve better than me.

“I forgive you V.”

I’ll prove I can be good enough for you.

Patton clapped his hands in joy “Yay! A happy ending!

“But of course Padre!” Roman let go of Virgil when he felt his boyfriend make the slightest movement, he didn’t want to frustrate Virgil more.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The quartet sighed, none of them ate. Logan and Patton held hands as they walked to class, Roman walked behind Virgil.

Roman was really too good at faking a smile.

~

Virgil expected Roman to ignore him for the rest of the week. He knew what losing someone that close to you was like and space was what he needed.

But then it turned from days to weeks.

Roman suddenly stopped being around everyone, including Virgil. He didn’t walk with Patton to school, he didn’t talk to Logan in class, he didn’t sit at lunch with them if he was even at lunch.

Roman has a mission, he was going to become good enough to be Virgil’s boyfriend. His first step was to stay away, he knew Virgil needed space.

Thomas tried talking to Roman, but he didn’t get any farther than Roman missed his father. After that, Roman stopped coming to training practices.

Roman’s next step was to become stronger. If he could show Virgil that he could get rid of his worries and problems easily, Virgil would want to come to him when he was afraid.

In class, Roman only spoke when he was spoken to. He skipped superhero practice entirely. The only time they would truly see him was on patrol. They would see him swinging around, not stopping to acknowledge them.

Roman didn’t take breaks unless you counted the small naps he used to avoid becoming exhausted. He knew the others would be mad at him so he kept himself hidden. He didn’t want them to worry. They wouldn’t have to, it would be worth it in the end.

The others were extremely worried about him, Virgil the most. Roman didn’t answer calls, his communicator was never on and he answered text with one or two words. They feared the had lost Roman forever.

The three of them sat on a rooftop before patrol, all missing their dear friend. It was just the three of them today as Thomas had a date with MJ but they both demanded updates if Roman had been found.

A loud crash could be heard as their spidey senses went off.

Virgil rolled his eyes “Very helpful, you useless car alarm.”

Logan rolled his eyes and pulled Virgil along “Let’s go!”

The three arrived to find Roman fighting a giant robot. The watch in horror as every time Roman went to hit it, the robot would just swat him away.

Arachne waved his hand to get LoveBite and Spidergale’s attention “LoveBite, get Royal Slinger. Sidergale, follow me!”

When Roman went to go attack the robot once again, Patton scooped him up and held him.

“LET GO!”

“AS YOUR BEST FRIEND I SAY HECK NO!”

Both Logan and Virgil attempted to put a dent in the robot but, like with Roman before, it just swatted them away. Roman jumped out of Patton’s arm and went for the robot’s head. Another arm came out the back of it and smacked Roman into Logan.

Roman ran forward again but this time, Logan grabbed him while shouting “RETREAT!”

They all swung a few blocks away from the robot, Logan pulling Roman the whole way. The jumped into an abandoned building where Logan threw Roman to the ground as revenge for abandoning the group.

Roman growled and hopped up, ready to throw down with Logan. But he caught Virgil staring at him.

“Roman…” Virgil whispered

“Virgil…” Roman whispered back

The gaze was loving but they shut down. On one hand, Roman wanted to do nothing but scoop Virgil up and kiss him but on the other, he wanted to stick to his plan. Virgil was having a similar dilemma as he wasn’t sure to straddle or strangle Roman.

Logan cleared his throat, making everyone look at him “The robot seems to have a very quick reaction time, our regular attacks won’t work.” Logan knew Patton was scared. “I have a plan though. Spidergale will rush it head on while invisible. As it looks for what is attacking it, I will signal Royal Slinger and LoveBit to rush it from the sides. Make it fall on its back. When it’s down, I will use my super speed to run and put my mini robots in it. That way, more people will be attacking it until he breaks. Just keep it on the ground.”

The team all vocally agreed to Logan’s plan. All except Roman, he only nodded. His eyes were locked on Virgil and his mind was elsewhere. The split off in their respective directions and waited for the robot to turn the corner.

“Everyone’s in position. Spidergale, go!”

Unbeknownst to them, the robot had a heat sensor. When invisible Virgil ran up to it, it knew exactly where he was. It almost hit Virgil and made him turn visible again.

Roman bolted to Virgil.

“ROYAL SLINGER, DON’T! STICK TO THE PLAN!”

Roman ignored Logan and jumped in front of Virgil. As the robot swung at them, Roman let out a sonic shriek. It was so loud that everyone in the area had to cover their ears, glass shattered and the robot went flying backward.

The building began to crack from the impact of the giant robot. Roman swung over to check over the robot. He began kicking it relentlessly. It was revenge for the robot attempting to attack Virgil but also because he had unknowingly had pent-up anger he wanted to get out. He dented the robot over and over again. He was so distracted by rage that he didn’t realize the robot had one last trick up its sleeve.

Roman’s spidey sense went off but he couldn’t react fast enough before the robot exploded. “NO!” was the last thing he heard before everything went black

~

Roman’s first thought when he woke up was that Logan was definitely going to yell at him for not following his plan. Roman still thought it was a stupid plan and he would let Logan know it.

He pushed up expecting rubble. Once he felt the soft sheets on the bed in Thomas’ guest room, panic set in. He was cornered. Patton was more than likely leaning against the door, waiting for the sound of movement so he could jump him. Thomas was definitely next to him. Logan was probably the only thing holding Patton back right now. And Virgil…

Virgil suddenly materialized upside down on the ceiling above Roman. He was tapping one of his crossed arms with a finger and glaring at Roman.

Roman knew he had to play this right. “Hey, V…what’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s up?! WHAT’S UP?!” Virgil removed one foot from the ceiling and placed it on Roman’s throat while leaning forward. “YOU BEING AN IDIOT IS WHAT’S UP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WE HAD A PLAN!”

Roman frowned “I stopped the bad guy, didn’t I?”

Virgil flipped off the ceiling and landed right next to the bed, scowling at Roman “Oh yes, good job! You could have died Roman! If Logan hadn’t shot you with web and pulled you back, who knows what would have happened! You were so lucky that only the flying pieces of metal that hit you only knocked you out!”

“Logan’s plan didn’t work! I had to do something! It was going to hurt you!”

“Oh, that makes it so much better! Would you like a kiss for that?! Or is the concussion you have giving you enough attention?!”

Roman felt the words sting as it stabbed him and drained all the fight in Roman, not that there was much left. “Yeah…” Roman rolled over “It is…”

Virgil’s gut told him that he needed to press Roman more. “Roman, what’s going on? You’re never around anymore…”

Roman didn’t turn around “I…”

“Don’t make me get Patton.”

“I’m trying to become good enough for you!” Roman spat out as he spun around

“You’re…you’re kidding, right? Why would you think you’re good enough?”

“You don’t want to sit in my lap, you don’t want to hold my hand, you hate it when I lift you.” Roman felt it was time to let it all out, not that he could stop his word vomit. “But you do that with Logan…”

Virgil sat on the bed and grasped Roman’s hand “Ro, he’s just my best friend. Nothing more. Yes, I’m more comfortable with him but it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Apparently since you seem to do it with everyone else but me!”

“That just proves that how I show you how much I love you is different, special.” 

“Yeah, right.” Roman looked away from Virgil, slightly wincing when he heard his boyfriend whimper when Roman pulled his hand away. He wanted to believe Virgil but he couldn’t. How could he? No examples can to mind. Plus, he really hated fighting.

Virgil sighed before playing with the “Hey Ro?”

Roman blinked away his tears before turning back to his boyfriend.

“Do you remember that time you came to the dance studio?”

~

It was November 23th, a nice chilly Friday. Virgil had asked Ms. Green if he could stay in the studio for a little longer to go over the newest routine. He thought the studio was at its best when no one else was there.

Except he wasn’t alone.

Roman watched from the doorway as Virgil turned on his toes, something Roman could only dream of doing. Roman decided to surprise Virgil with a walk home. Play practice had ended early so he thought why not. When Virgil stopped to pose, Roman clapped. That made Virgil jump out of his skin

“Asshole! You scared the shit out of me!”

Roman chuckled “Sorry babe, I couldn’t help it. You are amazing and a wonderful dancer!”

Virgil blushed madly “Thanks…”

“Though I don’t think you can salsa as well as me?”

Virgil smirked, “Is that a challenge Princey?”

Roman walked over and stuck out his hand “Maybe.”

Virgil took it “Challenge accepted.”

They danced with no music and no tempo. They kept switching who was leading, they were fighting over dominance the entire time. And they had so much fun doing it.

They broke out into a fit of giggles as they held each other once they got tired. Roman gently kissed Virgil’s head before grabbing his dance bag. Like a gentleman, as Roman insisted he be, carried the bag all the way back to Virgil’s house. They chatted about different dance styles they enjoyed and when they should pull off their next prank on Thomas.

~

Roman smiled slightly at the memory, he remembered running home like a blushing school girl once he was sure Virgil was inside his apartment. “Of course I remember V, but I don’t understand--”

Virgil cupped Roman’s face to make sure he was looking into his eyes “Do you know how intimate dancing is?”

For the first time in Roman’s life, he could say he was truly stunned “H-Huh?”

“Ms. Green told me the next day, she apparently saw us dancing, that the reason dance partner end up dating each other is that how they feel about one another is seen through their dancing. You move with one another, you become one being. Dancing is romantic, it is sexual, it is an expression of love.” Virgil smiled, he was truly fascinated by what he was saying. “You’re the only one I have ever willing danced with.”

Roman was stunned silent. His mind flashback to watching his parents dancing together in the living room during holidays and any private time they had together. He looked over to his boyfriend, his boyfriend the dancer. The professional amazing dancer. Roman didn’t feel worthy of that dance. Still, he nodded in understanding so that Virgil wouldn’t worry. 

Virgil looked deep into his eyes, to see if Roman really meant it. His once lively eyes were clouded, unsure, and full of doubt. He spoke the words “I understand” but there was nothing to them. Roman didn’t believe him.

~

Roman recovered quickly, and with the approval of everyone, was allowed to go out a patrol again in just a week.

Virgil spent the whole time trying to make Roman happy again. He took care of Roman the whole week. He gave Roman kisses on the cheek and held his hand to ground him. It slowly helped Roman return back to his preppy, happy self.

Slowly. Very slowly. Virgil could see the hesitance anytime Roman went to kiss him, the doubt when he hugged Virgil, the surprise when Virgil would grasp his hands. It was painful to watch Roman suffer this way and frankly, Virgil was craving needy Roman.

Virgil sighed, he needed to come up with a new tactic or they would be graduating college before Roman was okay.

“Okay, so Logan and Virgil will take the East and South sides today while Patton, Roman and I will do the North and West,” Thomas wanted to keep an eye on Roman, maybe even have a good talk with him.

Logan and Patton untangle from one another and kissed goodbye. Patton watched Logan walk to the window so that he could make sure Roman didn’t try to run ahead.

Roman could feel the eyes on it, already putting him in a bad mood. Virgil tapped his arms, pulling his attention to him.

Virgil gave him a soft smile “I’ll see you in three hours, okay?”

Roman smiled back “Of course.” Roman leaned down instinctively to give Virgil a kiss, making Virgil’s heart soar. This would be the first time since the “Roman was all over Virgil” day that Roman would have made the first move.

But then Roman pulled away.

He turned towards the window, ignoring the shock faces on everyone. He intended to go on ahead since he almost messed up again.

Virgil grabbed the arms that were going to put the mask on Roman’s face and forced Roman around. He slammed his lips against Roman’s.

Roman’s eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. The kiss was desperate and much needed.

Virgil pulled back and turned to the others “Can we have some alone time?” The others nodded simultaneously and jumped out the window.

Virgil turned to Roman, concern dripping all over his face “What was that? Why did you pull away?”

Roman’s eyes were unfocused “I didn’t want to make the same mistake I made before.”

Virgil frowned “Roman…is that why you’ve been so shy lately?”

Roman nodded, afraid to speak.

Virgil placed his hands on Roman’s shoulder “You know how we avoid that? By making rules. You can hold my hand and you can kiss me on the cheek whenever you want. Anytime we say goodbye, I want you to kiss me on the lips. Anything else you can just ask me first.”

Roman smiled slightly “I like those rules.”

Virgil smiled back “I love it when you give me affection. You made one mistake Roman, but the fact that you want to fix it speaks volumes about you. I love you more than anything. Never doubt that.”

Roman nodded absently. He didn’t doubt that Virgil loved him but he couldn’t help but think he was going to mess up again. He couldn’t help it. He needed something to know everything would be okay.

Virgil sucked in his breath. “You still don’t believe me!” Virgil exclaimed, which made Roman take a step back. Virgil shook his head as an idea came to mind. “Fine, don’t believe my words. Grandma always said actions speak louder than words.”

Before Roman could question what he was talking about, Virgil placed Roman’s hands on his own waist and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. The held each other for a moment before Virgil began to sing.

“You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide.” Roman couldn’t help but smile, he adored this song and the man who was singing it.

Virgil gently took Roman’s hands in his “I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied.”

Roman relaxed when Virgil willingly put his callous hand over his small and fragile waist. They slowly began to waltz, Virgil taking the lead as he was the better dance out of the two.

“You claim it's not in the cards. Fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me.” Virgil spun Roman out, the latter find a smile creep onto his face.

“But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?” Pulling Roman back in, Virgil grasps Roman’s right hand and let Roman’s other arm drape over his shoulder. The living room transformed into their ballroom, they could not care who was watching. Their movements were fluid as if they rehearsed this dance day-in and day-out.

Virgil lifted Roman and placed him on the coffee table. Virgil ran around it as Roman twirled. “What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine.”

Roman leaned back and Virgil caught him bridal style “Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find.”

Virgil spun him once more before placing him on the group. He took Roman’s hands in his and looked him directly in the eye as he sang. “It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars?”

They both turned to the open window. “Maybe the world could be ours…” Putting their masks back on, they jumped out as Virgil sang. “Tonight.”

They both shot out a webbing to swing on but held one another’s waist. They continue their waltz in the air, using the webbing to keep an even level.

Logan, Patton, and Thomas watched as they continued their sky dance with long pinning looks that were only blocked by their masks.

Logan adjusted the setting on his mask “Are they…dancing?”

Thomas chuckled “And singing too.”

Logan raised an eyebrow “But why? They are only wasting their webbing, even if they can make their own, and alerting attention to themselves--”

Patton turned to Logan, a dagger-like glare in his eyes “Logi-bear, I love you but shut you ever-flapping gobtalker. They are having a moment and I must see all of it.” Thomas and Logan took a step back to give Patton optimal space.

Patton was excited, he didn’t have to touch either of them to know they were happy now. He was waiting for a moment like this.

He wasn’t the only one.

Emile was setting up his camera at this moment. He had deciphered each of the Spidermen’s patrol routes, today he was planning on getting pictures of Royal Slinger. He was anticipating action shots, maybe even some poses from the fanciful Spiderman. Instead, he was greeted with Spidergale and Royal Slinger dancing while singing one of his favorite songs.

This would look great on his Royalgale fan page.

He finished setting up the camera just as Roman landed on one building and Virgil landed on one across from him. They shot webbing at the crane that happened to be in a construction zone between the two building. They locked eyes and nodded.

Swinging off the buildings, they belted “All I want is to fly with you! All I want is to fall with you! So just give me all of you!”

Their webbing crossed, pulling them both closer and closer together as they spun.

“It feels impossible!” They tighten their grips on the webbing and reached for one another

“It's not impossible!” The grasped the other’s arm.

“Is it impossible?” They pulled the other closer so that their foreheads were touching.

“Say that it's possible!” Virgil let go of his webbing. Roman tossed him in the air.

“How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?” Roman caught him and they swung on Roman’s webbing.

Virgil shot another webbing and Roman let go of his “Nothing can keep us apart! 'Cause you are the one I was meant to find!”

“It's up to you. And it's up to me.” They continued to switch back and forth, perfectly waltzing. Roman dipped Virgil. Virgil then wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and Roman held his waist with his free arm. They spun once more, Virgil having complete trust and faith that Roman wouldn’t drop him.

They landed on an empty rooftop. “No one can say what we get to be. And why don't we rewrite the stars?” They morphed back into the tradition, slow waltz as the adrenaline wore off.

They pressed their foreheads together as they came to a fault “Changing the world to be ours.”

Virgil gently lifted up his mask so that Roman could see his smile “So, do you feel better now?”

Roman didn’t reply, he only placed a finger on Virgil’s lips to silence him. Roman lifted up his mask and sang “You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide.”

Virgil frowned, he knew what the next line entailed. Was Roman still upset? Did he still not believe him?

Roman whispered softly “And now that I have you, I promise to never leave your side.”

Virgil smirked “Changing the lyrics? So unlike you Princey.”

Roman lifted up his mask to show that he was smirking back “I happened to be a bit creative, thank you very much.”

Virgil shook his head “Not a bit, you’re the most creative, handsome, amazing man I have ever met.”

They leaned in for the kiss again, but this time, Roman didn’t pull away. The kiss was as passionate as their first. It was powerful, energetic, on fire, with people screaming.

Oh, wait.

The looked up as their spidey sense alerted them of a nearby building fire.

Roman turned to Virgil “Duty calls.”

Virgil may have pulled his mask back down but the smirk behind it was so obvious. “Try to keep up Princey.”

~

Roman had a love-hate relationship with fire. One the one hand, it could make an evening alone so much more romantic. It is a source of life in comfort. On the other hand, fire is the reason he couldn’t see his father again, why his siblings kept asking why the “big black box” was closed with Papa inside.

Right now, he was on the hate side. A gas fire broke out and all he and friends could do was go inside and make sure no one was trapped inside. Roman never realized how flammable things can be until he got in that building. Worse, his cape caught on fire so he had an unnecessary timer to get all the people on the side of his building out.

Luckily, they were able to get everyone on out alive. Roman’s costume didn’t seem to get the same treatment.

They all swung as fast as they could to get back to Thomas’ place, Roman in the lead. Once he was two steps into the apartment, Roman ripped off his mask and gasped for air. The air-conditioned air stung against his hot skin. He ripped off the top of his costume and was glad that he had no put a shirt on underneath it. He flopped onto the couch, arms spread across the back as he panted. A web rag was placed across his forehead but he had no strength to thank the person responsible for doing so.

He had no idea how much time had passed before the world and his stomach stopped spinning but it was pure torture. He vaguely heard voices, most likely Thomas worrying about his health.

He slowly picked up his head to look around for Virgil. He wondered aloud where he was.

A hand waved in front of him “Right here, you okay Princey?”

Found him.

Roman puts his head back down and sighed “As okay as I can be. What about you?”

Although his vision was still very blurry, Roman could tell Virgil shrugged “I’d say the same.”

Roman sighed, though he had nothing to add. Once he felt his strength returning for good, roman picked up his head again “Do you want me to move so you can lay down?”

“No.”

Roman nodded, he wasn’t going to force Virgil to relax if he didn’t want to, that was Thomas’ Patton’s job. At least, that’s what he thought he Virgil meant until he felt someone placing themselves.

Roman turned his head and locked eyes with Virgil who was sitting in his lap. Virgil smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck and cuddled into him.

Roman instantly wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him close. He felt happy tears welling up in his eyes. He had been chosen, Virgil trusted him.

This was paradise.


End file.
